housefandomcom_vi-20200215-history
You Don't Want to Know
You Don't Want to Know is a fourth season episode of House which first aired on November 20, 2007. Recap Kutner and Cole are at a magic show and a reluctant Cole gets the chance to help the magician with the Chinese Water Chamber Trick. However, while the magician is in the cell, he starts bleeding from his mouth. Cole realizes its not part of the act and orders him removed from the chamber. House is distressed that he still has five candidates but no patients. Kutner tries to talk him into taking the case of the magician, who had a cardiac arrest just after entering the water. House agrees to allow Kutner to do tests, but says he will fire Kutner if he can't find anything wrong. House gives the rest of the applicants a challenge - to get Cuddy's thong. The winner gets immunity and gets to nominate two people, one of whom will be fired. The applicants discuss whether they should go through with it, but they all know Amber will. Remy Hadley comes in to help Kutner with the patient. The magician entertains them with tricks. Taub and Amber are hanging around Cuddy. Amber proposes an allegiance, but Taub isn't interested. Taub tries to spill coffee on Cuddy, but fails. Amber's gambit is to help at the clinic. Kutner goes to Foreman for help when he can't find anything wrong with the patient. He suggests an MRI of the patient's lungs. Meanwhile, Amber calls Cuddy to the clinic and then sets off a sprinkler. She succeeds in flooding the clinic, but Taub has waylaid Cuddy so she doesn't get wet. Kutner tells the patient he might have a fungus in his lungs. However, as the patient is put in the MRI, he goes into pain. Kutner spots internal bleeding. Kutner and 13 report to House that there must be something wrong with the patient. Taub comes in with a thong, but House knows it's not Cuddy's (it's the wrong color), and realizes that Amber supplied the thong (and that she's not wearing underwear). Foreman gets them back on topic. House realizes the patient was screaming because he had swallowed a metal key - something the magician swallowed so that he could escape in the previous night's water chamber trick. House takes Kutner off the case and confronts the patient, saying he was hurt by the water cell trick because he's incompetent. However, the magician denies screwing up the trick. He astounds a then-unimpressed House with a magic trick that puts the chosen card on the side of the glass outside the room. The magician then gets a severe nosebleed. Because of the nosebleed, House agrees the patient is really sick. He puts the thong challenge on hold. However, Cole comes up with a thong, but House and the other applicants thinks he's lying. They start a differential. Taub thinks it is cocaine. House orders an environmental scan and a heart biopsy. House then confronts 13 about hiding a medical condition because she dropped a file. 13 denies anything is wrong. Kutner and Taub go to the patient's home. They still think Cole is lying about the thong. However, Taub finds rabbits. House asks the patient how he did the trick. He refuses. House cuts off his morphine, but the patient has picked the Vicodin from House's pocket. He tells the patient he has tularemia from his rabbits. House realizes Cuddy isn't wearing any underwear. He goes to find Cole to ask him how he did it. Cole says it was prayer, but refuses to discuss it further - it would ruin the magic. Kutner comes in to say the patient has passed out, is losing blood and it isn't tularemia. House tells the patients Cole has won the challenge. While they do a differential, House notices 13's hand shaking. They prepare the patient for another MRI. He says he's going to die by that time tomorrow. Amber asks Cole who he will nominate to be fired. Cole is concentrating on the MRI. They spot internal bleeding all over the place. They realize the patient might be right about dying. Cole wonders if the sense of doom might be a symptom, but House dismisses it, saying it is no more impressive than his guessing all their pagers might go off. Kutner thinks it might be tainted blood from a transfusion. Foreman notices his immunoglobulin levels are low and thinks it is amyloidosis. All of a sudden, all their pagers go off. Cole and Kutner go to the patient who has another seizure. Meanwhile, House is discussing with Wilson how Cole got the thong. Wilson suggests Cole had sex with Cuddy. Kutner comes into report that the patient's kidneys are failing. House thinks it is amyloidosis and orders a fat biopsy. House notices 13's hand is trembling. He gives Kutner two hours to check the blood to see if it's tainted. Taub comes to Cole to bribe him - $5,000. Cole isn't impressed and hands back the money. Amber, Kutner and Foreman can't find any blood problems. The fat biopsy was inconclusive. They can't do blood cultures because there isn't time. House orders them to treat for amyloidosis, but Foreman stops them - he thinks he was wrong about it. House decides to give himself the patient's blood to show there is nothing wrong with it. 13 is monitoring House and he confronts her about her mother - he found out she died from Huntington's Disease. 13 figures she might have it, but House tells her that she's probably just taking in too much caffeine. 13 has not been tested for the Huntington's gene, and House is astounded. All of a sudden, 13 notes that House has a fever. They start discussing what is wrong with House. They discuss doing a biopsy on House because the patient will hemorrhage if they biopsy him. House denies he is sick despite his sweating. However, when he stands up, he feels dizzy and realizes his coffee has been drugged by his team. Cole and 13 prepare to biopsy House. Cole wonders why she hasn't asked him to give her immunity from being fired. House wakens and asks if the patient is still alive and 13 proceeds with the liver biopsy. After 13 leaves, he grabs a glove with 13's DNA to do a test on it for Huntington's. Wilson tells House that he's ready to irradiate the patient in preparation for a bone marrow transplant. They start talking about blood types, and Wilson wonders why House knows his. All of a sudden, House thinks of something. He goes to the patient to ask him how he did his tricks. He realizes the patient isn't dying - he was given the wrong blood type. The patient was making antibodies that didn't match his blood type because he has an autoimmune disease Cole nominates Amber and Kutner to be the choice to be fired. House asks why Kutner was nominated - he did well on the case and they're friends. House figures out that Cole made a deal with Cuddy to nominate whoever she wanted as long as he got immunity - Cuddy hates Kutner for being such a liability to the hospital. House fires Cole instead for giving Cuddy power she didn't already have. 13 confronts House about testing her for Huntington's. They don't look at the test results, with House dropping it in a trash bin. Major Events *While Kutner is off running tests on a magician, House challenges the rest of the applicants to steal Cuddy's panties. *Cole soon gets Cuddy's panties, earning him immunity. *In the challenge, Cole puts both Kutner and Amber up on the chopping block but House figures out that he made a deal with Cuddy. In revenge, House promptly fires Cole. *House notices Thirteen's hands shaking as she struggles with her pen. *Thirteen confesses to House that her mother died from Huntington's and reveals that she might have the disease. She soon learns that House actually drugged her with coffee. *House is shocked to learn that Thirteen hasn't even gotten herself tested for Huntington's yet. *Kutner reveals that he has babysat for Cole's young son. *It's implied that Kutner and Cole's friendship came to an end (or cooled considerably) due to Cole choosing Kutner as one of the fellows to get the axe. *It's revealed that House's blood type is AB while Wilson's is O. de:Blut und Spiel